


Decorating

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating

Faith slams the door with her normal loud unconcern, drops her jacket on the floor – along with three stakes – and looks up, grinning.

"Four vamps in one hit. Awesome action tonight, B. You shoulda been."

…and that's when she realises Buffy is bright red and looking nervous.

"What?"

"I… um… I decorated." And, yeah, there's a foot-high tree in the corner, covered in tinsel. It's nice, but she's not sure why B's stressing.

And then…

"I just thought, it'd be nice…" – deep breath – "for- for _our_ first Christmas."

Wow. They've been together two months now – but B's been too freaked out to call it anything. This is the first time she's ever said 'our'. That's… wow.

Faith steps forward, kisses her gently, deeply, and they look into each other's eyes, and smile.


End file.
